


Edd, fetch me a prompt

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Rating goes from G to E, Sexual Content, So many AUs, Some are long and some are short, Tumblr Prompts, headcanons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: A collection of the tumblr prompts I've fulfilled for different ships.Latest promptsChapter 14: Jon x Sansa: FRIENDS AU "Stuck"Chapter 13: Arthur x Lyanna: Modern Christmas AU "Proper Northern Welcome"Chapter 12: Jon x Sansa: LOTR AU "Where will we go?"





	1. Jon x Sansa ft Jaime: Lemoncakes and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Can you write a fic where Jaimes Sansas sword shield so they become friends, and like they casually flirt but they both know he’s in love with brienne, so it’s just for fun. then Jon sees them flirting and his ‘sansa is MINE’ mode is activated™ + because Jaime would be a snarky shit to Jon something where Jaime/Sansa go back to her chambers for wine or whatever, but like 3 minutes in Jon is banging on her door, all the while threatening Jaime if he touches her? (Pre great war, post bo@tbang)" - by an Anon

Jaime was quickly growing weary of these talks. Especially how everyone had to  _tiptoe_ around the Mad King’s daughter as she regarded everyone with those famous Targaryen purple eyes that burned like embers, just waiting to be stoked to blaze. And as his eyes shifted from face to face, he could tell that most  _everyone_ was likely feeling as tired as he was. He would bet all the gold he had that if it weren’t for her beasts of destruction, any one of these people would stand up, shake the small woman’s shoulders, and just speak  _true_ and speak  _plainly._

Even the dolt in the North looked more miserable by the day. Whatever for? Had  _his_ queen grow weary of him as well? 

 _At least I can say I chose my queen well, for once and for all,_ Jaime couldn’t help but smirk as he thought. 

He glanced down at his red-haired queen in all but name, looking as calm as the eye of the storm. A picture of perfect grace and composure–the only look of peace in this fucking chaos. But there was no mistaking that behind the ice in her Tully blue eyes, she was the one who  _held_ the storm. 

Sansa Stark was the only thing that was keeping the Northerners and the Southern entourage from killing each other. 

As if noticing him staring, she tilted her head slightly to look at him, giving him a curious look. 

Jaime gave her an encouraging smile and leant down. “You’re doing great, my lady. We’ve managed to somehow lower the call for you to be queen to just three outraged lords while the rest choke theirs down for you,” he jested, coaxing a small laugh from her that she hid with her hand. 

He grinned and sought Brienne’s eyes then who gave him a questioning look, the ghost of a smile of approval on the corner of her lips. 

Both of them knew how difficult it was to make their lady smile and both of them knew that of anyone, she was the one who deserved to be happy the most. Sansa may not have said it outright, but they could tell she silently supported them, often sending them to do tasks together when she relieved them. There was still some of the romantic girl in her yet and that thought made Jaime choke as looking at Sansa often reminded him of Myrcella. Myrcella was sweet, kind, and like Sansa, incredibly sharp, knowing her courtesies well. 

He shook those thoughts away and looked ahead only to meet with  _Jon Snow’s_ murderous look. 

His brow wrinkled.  _Why_ in the seven hells is he mad at him f–a thought occurred to him them. Oh.  _Oh._ Jaime fought the urge to grin like a madman and decided to put his theory to the test. 

Good thing he was still crouched near Sansa’s ear that it took little effort to reach out and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, praying that all the work he did to gain her trust to be this familiar. He almost let out a breath when Sansa merely looked up at him with a reproachful look but with a blush nonetheless. 

“Just making sure you’re the most beautiful and pristine in the room,” he shrugged, leaning away. 

“Oh Ser Jaime,” she shook her head as she waved it off but the blush lingered in her face as she looked down at her scrolls and a hint of a smile. Though Sansa knew about him and Brienne, he still never fails to joke and flatter her that she got used to his harmless flirting. 

Jaime looked up then and was faced with an even angrier Jon who was gripping his mug tightly as his eyes bore into him. 

Just as Jaime was about to give him a smirk, Jon was startled by a hand on his arm as Daenerys was giving him a concerned look. “Are you alright?” He heard her ask and watched as Jon visibly swallowed before giving her the tiniest smile and an apology. 

Jaime looked at Sansa then and saw that she was frowning then, her eyes tight, one hand clenched as she tried to read the scroll in front of her. 

_Ah._

Jaime understood then and almost sighed. So this was the true reason his lady was losing sleep and smiling even less. 

If he was who he was before, he’d laugh at Ned Stark’s smug face after  _he_ tells him that his bastard and his precious daughter are in love. But while he had no qualms of taunting the shit out of the bastard, he actually cared about Sansa’s feelings. 

And right now, she was jealous. Just as Jon was–

An idea presented. 

Jaime looked at Brienne tand with one look he knew that  _she_ knew. Jaime mouthed, “I have an idea” and Brienne, after giving him a skeptical look for a long moment, sighed and gave him the faintest nod. 

Jaime crouched and whispered to Sansa once more. “My lady, while Qyburn’s droll of a letter is truly boring shit, you’re about ready to fall asleep on top of it. Maybe you should retire?”

Sansa blinked up at him and gave a tired smile and nod before turning to face Jon whose face softened at once when he saw her looking at him. 

“My lord,” she started and Jaime saw Jon almost flinch in guilt.  _Good._

“Jon,” he said at once almost pleadingly. “What is it, Sansa?” 

Sansa was too tired to argue so she spoke plainly. “I will look on these letters more in the morning and promise to give you something first thing. But…might I be allowed to retire for the night?”

Jaime could see Jon almost leaping up and agreeing but he stood rooted to his seat as he nodded at her. “Of course you can. You don’t need–

“Lady Sansa, you did well today. You may go,” Daenerys cut him off, looking directly at Sansa with a patronizing smile. 

Jaime bristled as well as most of the people in the room at the audacity. But though Sansa’s jaw clenched the tiniest bit, she smiled at her and gave her thanks as she stood up. “Thank you, your grace. Lady Brienne shall stay and represent me.” 

She looked to Brienne then and she saw her nod. “Rest well, my lady.” 

Jon stood up. “Let me escort you.”

Sansa shook her head. “There’s no need to trouble yourself…Jon.” 

Jon looked taken aback then hearing his name on her lips. 

“Ser Jaime will escort me,” she looked up at him then and Jaime gladly offered her his arm. “With pleasure.” 

Jaime didn’t need to turn around to see the dolt in the North give him a look but at the last minute, he did and he couldn’t help but give a smirk, adding fuel to the fire. 

It served him right. Let  _him_ be jealous. Why should Sansa be alone in her suffering? Yes. Jaime would do all to make him suffer for what he’s putting Sansa through. 

Once they were outside her chambers, Sansa turned to him. “Thank you.” 

“For what?”

She just gave him a tight-lipped smile but her eyes were soft and grateful. 

“You have shadows under your eyes. You’ve gone skinnier these past fortnight. Someone has to remind you to stay alive. And the North  _needs_ you alive.” 

She huffed a breath then. “It’s just been hard and there’s just so much to do and–”

“Brienne and I have a surprise for you waiting inside,” he cut her off. 

Her eyes lit up then with a ghost of a smile. “Surprise? For me?” 

Jaime opened her door then and nodded at the table on her solar. Sansa walked over there and the smile she gave was the most genuine one he’s seen of late as she looked over the plate of lemon cakes Brienne and him procured for her and a bottle of Arbor Gold. 

She looked about ready to cry, twisting Jaime’s chest a bit. “You deserve a treat. Everyone thought so. Even your sister had a hand in that.” 

“She did?”

“Yes. Now go on. I’ll stand guard tonight.”

“Wait.”

Jaime looked back at her. 

“Come sit. Share a drink with me. You’ve been very patient and gracious as well, Ser Jaime,” she said as she started filling two glasses. “Everyone wants your head and you’ve done your best not to provoke them too much. That deserves a drink too.”

Jaime laughed. “Sansa Stark, did you just make a joke?”

She grinned then and sat down. “I  _am_ capable still for  _some_ humor. With the way my life turned out to be a joke on my childhood.”

Jaime had to laugh loudly at that as well as drink to it. “You think  _your_ life is a joke.”

Sansa took a large gulp then as he watched in amazement. “I always dreamed to be a queen and now that I have the opportunity, I refuse it,” she swirled her goblet with a bitter smile. 

“Why is that? Why do you refuse your people?” 

Sansa sighed heavily and with some annoyance. “The North was only supposed to be mine until my brother returned,” she enunciated matter of factly. 

“And now it’s  _hers,”_ Jaime shot back causing her to purse her lips. 

“Among other things,” she mumbled before she could catch herself. Likely, the wine was starting to get to his lightweight queen, loosening her tongue. 

He was about to reply with something clever when he heard three soft knocks. He looked over at Sansa and saw that she hadn’t noticed and Jaime just knew who was outside so he launched a plan. 

“Well she may not get my head but I can give her a hand–oops!”

Sansa let out a peal of laughter and saw that there were shadows below the door.  _He was still there. Excellent._

“I mean it. She can have the rotten hand that slayed her father,” he whispered making sure to cup his mouth with his golden hand.

Sansa thwacked his arm then making Jaime grin, knowing that was heard from outside. “Oh Ser Jaime!” she cried in reprimand before laughing again. “That’s awful.” 

Jaime laughed loudly too and pushed the plate of lemoncakes towards her. “Sorry. Here’s my apology,” he said in a rugged voice. 

And just as he expected, Sansa took one and bit it. The loud, appreciative moan she gave out as she chewed and swallowed made him grin wider knowing  _who_ was listening in. 

“Good?” he crooned, standing up and letting his chair scrape against the floor as he walked behind her, the floor creaking with his steps as he filled her goblet. 

“So good,” she moaned again as she finished her cake. This wasn’t all their intention when they gave her this but Jaime was glad he could use it for his revenge on the dolt in  _her_ behalf. 

“Are you feeling better now?”

She beamed at him as she drank another mouthful. “Incredibly better. Thank you so much.” 

“I always aim to _please._  Anything for  _my_ queen,” although he said it in a flirtatious tone, he made sure his gaze was anything but. “Tell me Sansa. What else do you need? What could make you happy?” 

Her eyes shone with tears and Jaime felt his gut wrench once more for the girl. 

She sighed then, regaining some of her senses though she still had the flush of wine on her cheeks before giving him a shy smile. “A lot of things. But for now…” she traced the plate of lemoncakes. “I’d settle for…more. More of these.” She said so innocently but Jaime almost thanked the Gods that this was her reply because it would likely make her  _brother_ madder than mad outside, especially when he had one more surprise. 

“Fortunately then,” he walked over to one of the smaller tables and unveiled another platter of lemoncakes. “There’s more where that came from.” 

Sansa gasped then as she stood abruptly, knocking down her goblet to the floor while her chair scraped where she pushed it before flinging her arms around his neck causing him to groan as he caught her.

“Ah, ah, gently, my queen,” he couldn’t help but add. 

Sansa kissed his cheek then and hugged him tight just as her door burst open and there before them was the  _former_ King in the North in all his blazing glory. 

His took one look at their scandalous pose and he drew his sword at once. “What is the meaning of this?” he thundered, his eyes boring into his. 

“Let go off her, Kingslayer!” Jon made a move to go forward when Sansa moved in front of him and held a hand against Jon’s chest, shaking her head. “Jon, it’s not what–

“Not what I think? You were in  _his_ arms, Sansa. He was–you were—there was laughing—and sounds–” He raised his sword then and charged forward only for Sansa to hold him back with both hands against his chest. “Jon stop!  _Listen_ to me! Calm down! You’ll wake up the whole keep!”

Jon focused on Sansa’s eyes then and calmed down a bit, stowing away his sword and looked to Sansa for an explanation. 

“It was just…lemon cakes,” she said in an embarrassed and small voice and that was when Jon noticed the flush on her face, the mess on the floor, and the table. 

“Lemoncakes—Sansa, are you drunk?” he said incredulously. 

She looked at him angrily then and huffed. “I am  _not.”_

“You  _are!”_ And he charged against Jaime then but she stopped him once more. 

“It’s not his fault.  _I_ invited him for a drink. Brienne, Jaime, and Arya gave me lemoncakes Jon, and Arbor Gold. I…didn’t want to drink alone…” she said so heartbreakingly that all trace of rage melted away from the dolt’s face.

“You could’ve…you know you could always call on me, Sansa. I would’ve gladly kept you company…” he said slowly. 

Sansa looked away then and fidgeted with her hands. “I…the queen might be wanting of your company.”

“Sansa–”

“My  _lord,_ were you in need of something from my lady at this hour?” Jaime couldn’t help but intervene. 

_Ah. There it is._

_“_ I just wanted to check up on you,” Jon said softly to her after giving Jaime a glare. 

“I’m fine Jon. You needn’t have troubled yourself–

“Yes, she has  _me_ among everyone else in the North to look after her. Go to  _your_ Queen,” Jaime needled.

“Jaime–” Sansa warned.

A look of guilt passed his face then irritation then sadness. “Sansa,” he pleaded. 

Sansa sighed then and turned to Jaime. “I’m going to finish this bottle of Arbor Gold with my brother Jaime. It seems we have much to discuss.” 

“Do you need me to stand guard?” 

Sansa shook her head. 

“We’ll call you when you’re needed,” Jon snapped at him earning a look from Sansa that made him duck. 

“Very well,” Jaime sighed but reached over to tuck another strand of her hair, watching Jon bristling in the background. 

Sansa reached up then and gave him a peck on the cheek and a smile. “Thank you.” 

Not resisting the urge to needle him more, Jaime grinned and bowed lowly. “Anything for  _our_ queen.” 

He heard them just as he shut the door behind him.

“Are you sure you trust him?”

“I trust him with my life, Jon.” 

“I thought you said no one can protect anyone.” 

“Jon Snow…what is this about–are you…are you jealous?”

“What?”

“Jon.”

“…Aye.”

“Oh Jon.” 

“Sansa.” 

 _Well, well, well._ Jaime thought as he decided to walk away. He was having a long talk with Brienne over this who likely knew if, by the looks of it, this  _wasn’t_ new. 

If that’s the case, then Jon Snow has hell coming for him as he comes up with ways to heckle him in the morning. Suddenly the matching furs make sense. 


	2. Arthur x Lyanna: The Northstar & The Sword of the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Can you write some arthur/lyanna (friends or more idc" - By Anon

                                                             

 

 

Even without asking, he knew where his lady would be at this time when the sun had just set. 

Just a small ways at the back of the Tower of Joy was a wild bushel of blood red roses. Ever since he showed it to her to somehow give her some cheer, this was where she would go when she needed a few moments just to herself. And it was only here that Arthur would get a glimpse of a real smile from the lady he was assigned to guard with his life. 

He passed by Oswell who stood a good distance away, nodding at him to be relieved while he took his usual post at night to guard his prince’s new consort. 

Arthur tried his best to hold his tongue on his prince’s actions, thinking about the Princess Elia and their two children but as Prince Rhaegar had explained to him,  _There must be one more. And Elia and I… Targaryens have taken two wives before. Elia and I have already spoken after the Tourney. And Lyanna…_

He could still remember the night Rhaegar begged him to help him take the Northern girl. He remembered because that was the first time he raised his voice and tried to convince his prince not to do it. But it was Lyanna who had managed to make him agree. He had already failed Queen Rhaella, and to some extent, he had failed Princess Elia. He would not want to add another unwilling woman into the Dragons’ nest. 

Arthur shook off those thoughts because what was done was done. A war was already looming, and there was nothing to do but abide by his duty. 

Besides, there she was. Young still but already becoming more and more the the beautiful and strong woman Rhaegar saw fit to crown as more than just his queen of love and beauty. And now she was round with possibly the second-in-line to the throne once Rhaegar is king. 

“Ah, Ser Arthur. Is that you, I hear?” Lyanna asked without turning, fingering one of the petals. 

“Yes, my princess.” 

She turned then and gave him a frown. “I told you to call me Lyanna.” 

Arthur half-smiled. “A pleasant sundown to you then, Princess Lyanna.” 

Lyanna huffed and rolled her eyes as he chuckled but soon she joined him in laughter, patting the boulder beside her for him to sit on. 

Arthur took off his helm then and placed it on the ground next to his feet and ran a hand over his hair. 

“What news?” Lyanna tilted her head at him while her hands absently stroked her belly. 

“I’m afraid no new ravens have come since the last.”

She looked away then and sighed. “He won’t be here in time, won’t he?”

He looked at her sadly then and nodded once. “I’m sorry.” 

Silence. 

Nothing but the sound of winds rustling over the few trees and plants were heard as the sky transitioned from golden to indigo, bathing them in shades of blue and purple. It was a full moon that night and cloudless, stripping the sky naked to expose the stars. 

Never one to withstand the silence, Lyanna broke it. “It’s a boy.” 

Arthur looked at her then. “How do you know?” 

Lyanna smiled at him then serenely. “When my mother was pregnant with Benjen, she couldn’t stand the scent of leather.” 

“Leather?” 

She nodded,”Leather. It happened with my other brothers too. My father had a hard time of course, dealing with that as he was mostly decked with something leather that he had to improvise and bark at the household to not set so much as a yard between my mother and leather,” she laughed lightly then before frowning a little. “That wasn’t the case with me.” She looked up at him then with her lovely grey almost silver eyes shining. “ _I_ on the other hand, was the perfect babe.” She gestured with her hand, “Not a single problem at all.” 

Arthur couldn’t help but smile then. “Until you came out, that is.” 

Lyanna gasped and hit him truly, that it actually hurt his arm a little, yet as he rubbed his arm he kept laughing at her scowl. 

She sniffed and held her chin up yet there was that hint of a smile. “Anyway, though it’s not at the same amount of aversion as my mother, being too near them does make me want to be sick. And  _that’s_ how I know.” 

“Hmm…sounds plausible, considering your explanation,” he agreed turning to grin at her when his smile faded when he saw tears. 

“Lyanna–

She wiped her eyes quickly then and tried to give him a wan smile but they poured all the same. 

Word had already found them that Lord Stark and his heir were killed by the Mad King. Robert Baratheon allied with his other brother, Ned were already on the move and it was only a matter of time until they meet with his prince somewhere in Riverrun. 

He knew Lyanna was filled with guilt and sadness, but things were already set in motion. There was nothing to do but wait and face whatever battles to come. Plus she was going to have her babe soon. She had to be strong for the babe. 

He unsheathed Dawn then and held it to her. 

She looked up at him curiously but like the trained hand that she was, she took it with ease and admired it as she balanced it on her knee. 

“You know the story of Dawn?” 

She smiled then. “That only a worthy knight from House Dayne could wield it and be called the Sword of the Morning. There’s no need to gloat, Arthur.”

He chuckled. “Yes. But do you know the story behind that title as well as the name of the sword?”

She nodded at him proudly. “A falling star was tracked on the Torrentine by your house’s founder and from then, Starfall was built and there a stone that had no equal, was forged into this sword that rivaled that of the finest valyrian blade.” 

He nodded then. “You know our history well.” 

She beamed. 

“I know a thing or two about the North as well.”

She tilted her head as she gave him back his sword. “Oh?” 

He looked up the sky until he found it then and pointed. “There. How did it go?  _Chase the blue star in the rider’s eye and there you’ll see the Ice Dragon in the sky.”_

He glanced at her and saw her looking up with her mouth slightly open but now the tears were gone so he smiled and looked back up. 

“If I’m right–now please correct me if I’m not, but if you ever find yourself lost, I was told that if you want to head South, follow the dragon’s tail. But if you want to head North–”

“–you follow the Ice dragon’s blue eye - the North Star,” she finished for him. 

“So in a way, my princess. You may be in the Southern lands, but whenever you feel lost, you can always go out at night and look for the North Star. The North won’t ever be lost for as long as you can see it.”

Silence for a beat and it was Arthur who broke it this time when he turned and saw Lyanna’s eyes glistening with tears once more as she looked at him.  _Really_ looked at him with those eyes of hers. 

Still she didn’t say a word so he tentatively reached out, wiped her tears, and held her cheek. 

“You may feel like you’re less of a Stark right now but that is false, Lyanna. Not when half a wolf grows in you and though your boy might grow up in the Dragon’s den, take him by the hand at night and show him that with  _your_  blood he could be the  _Ice Dragon._  Which are far larger and stronger than Valyrian fire dragons.” 

She smiled softly and gratefully at him then, giving him a soft nod that made him smile back. With one last brush of his thumb against her cheek, he withdrew his hand from her face and gripped her hand in his instead. 

“He is as much  _yours_ as he is  _his._ And more importantly, he is as much the North’s as he is the other kingdom’s.” 

He reached behind her then and plucked one of the roses growing from the wall behind her and handed it to her. “On a lighter note,” he cleared his throat. “It’s not your winter rose, but here in the night, what is red could be blue.” 

Lyanna cracked a smile then and laughed as she took it from him and looked at him gratefully, giving his hand a squeeze. 


	3. Jon x Sansa: The Figure Skater & The Hockey Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the 3 sentence fic - jonsa -> Sansa is a figure skater and Jon is a hockey player - Anon

There she was again distracting him with her gliding and spinning as effortlessly beautiful as she was— _wow what a jump—_ he gaped from the other side of the rink from where he and his teammates were practicing their shots that he didn’t see the wayward puck coming towards him and hitting him straight in the head, knocking him out. 

When he came to, it was to a face and a voice that only smiled at him in his dreams that he couldn’t help but blurt out, “Are you an angel–this is heaven right?” 

He heard a melodic laugh then and as his vision cleared, his embarrassment grew, seeing that it was actually  _her–_ Sansa the champion figure skater, kneeling beside him, smiling, brushing his hair out of his face as she said, “You took quite a hit there handsome, but now that I finally have your attention then with that triple axle I’ve been practicing for you, let’s see if we can find heaven over hot chocolate, shall we?”  


	4. Jaime x Sansa: Unplanned Pregnancy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jaime x Sansa and an unplanned pregnancy au please??? ❤❤" - Anon

Jaime brushed his Queen’s hair back and wiped the sweat off her brow after she had retched unceremoniously on her chamber pot. 

She looked up at him then, her eyes filled with fear and worry, likely thinking on what the fickle Northern Lords would think when they found out that their queen is with child and not just any child–a child borne from a drunken night of mead, tears, and comfort–worse, a child that was half  **his.**

He was filled with guilt at putting her in this position when he was supposed to be sworn to protect her from dishonor, but also with an indescribable sense of joy that the woman he’d follow to the ends of the world from the moment he pledged his sword and bent the knee was carrying  **his**  child–so he smiled at her and said, “I can’t wait for the world to see another wolf brought into the world, and even more, someone who would grow to be as fierce and as beautiful as his or her mother.” 


	5. Jon x Sansa: HIMYM AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jonsa how I met your mother AU? for @whatshernamemaria

“Jon what–?” was all she could muster and I couldn’t blame her because there I was, a guy she practically just met, standing outside her door in the middle of the night holding up a blue french horn - the horn I just stole for the sheer reason that she said it would look good in her apartment - the horn that started a conversation on our very first date. 

“I, uh, you said it would look nice in your apartment,” I tried for a smile and a shrug while really, I was bracing for rejection while also projecting my  sudden helplessness for her. 

But her face softened as she gave me a smile I haven’t seen from her, a smile that held none of the  self-confident wicked grins she gave, replaced with something adorably shy when she blushingly bit her lip before asking if I wanted to come in and this–this is the part, kids–the part when I told myself that this is the woman I’m going to marry one day. 


	6. Jon x Sansa (Past Sansa x Jaime): FRIENDS AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jonsa or Jaimsa. FRIENDS au for @borne-of-fire

“So what are you saying? That there’s nothing between us that’s animal at all? I mean like, um, there’s not even a little animal like,” Jon paused and ran a hand through his curls in frustration,”–not even like, chipmunk sex?” Jon sat defeated on their bed. 

Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she crawled over to Jon and grabbed his face to look at her. “Jon, listen to me. I’m not going to lie. It was good with Jaime–

“Knock, knock.”

Sansa ignored him and stroked his cheeks. “But what you and I have is so much better. We have tenderness,” she moved closer and placed her palm on his chest, “We have intimacy–we connect,” she straddled him and rested her forehead against his. “I swear this is the best I ever had.” 

Jon looked at her intently and Sansa saw that dangerous look in his eyes. Before she knew it she was on her back against the mattress with Jon quickly climbing on top of her, growling, “Until now.” 


	7. Jaime x Sansa: Medical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jaimsa in a Medical AU - Anon

“What you did was incredibly reckless, unorthodox and more importantly, you deliberately ignored a direct order—what if you failed—or I don’t know—died with him?”

I did what I did and I don’t regret it, Sansa almost retorted but she bit the inside of her cheek instead as she forced herself to meet with Dr. Jaime Lannister’s eyes, reminding herself that she would be brave and she would own up but was instead completely surprised at what she saw.

His green eyes were stern for a moment before crinkling at the edges as he gave her a rare soft look when he said, “But you didn’t, and because of your innovation you saved a life despite the risks—You’re a stone cold fox, Dr. Stark.”


	8. Ned x Cersei: Lawyers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: well you kinda ask for it. so: ned x cersei, lawyer AU. for @sweatysnow

She knew it was him without turning–that unmistakable scent of pine and leather plus the warmth - oh the warmth that was a constant source of frustration as he held her by the wrist lightly. “

Have you come to celebrate your…rights and your victory, _Counselor_  Stark?” 

“I’ve come to offer you my private terms of surrender, _Mrs_. Lannister-Stark,” he whispered huskily yet with that touch of pleading that was just so Ned into her ear. 


	9. Sandor x Sansa: Checks & Checking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How about Sandor & Sansa, at a bank" for @mynameisnoneya1991

Sansa was in charge of taking queries and grievances that day and so far so good, she was able to charm her way into winning out or at the very least, avoid having overly irate customers. 

But it seemed that her luck ran out when the ex-mayor’s son, Joffrey Baratheon swaggered in with his entourage.

The moment he sat in front of him, clearly pissed, she knew she had her work cut out for her. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Baratheon, I’m Sansa. How may I help you today?” she said cheerily with her brightest smile. 

He crossed his arms and all out glared at her but she just kept her smile. 

“You should know. I was  _called_ here to come  _personally_ to verify some checks,” he bristled. 

Sansa gave him a nod as she typed his name on the system right away. “Of course. Just give me a moment to check and prepare them for you–

“You mean it wasn’t prepared earlier on?” He leant forward and raised a brow. 

_Don’t show your fear. Be brave. Be cool._

_“_ It would only take a moment, Mr. Baratheon. We have them ready for you but I have to access your account and docu–

He huffed in frustration, making her jump slightly. 

Joffrey stood up then making her gasp as he slammed his palm on her desk. “Listen, do you know how much inconvenience this bank of yours is giving me?” 

Sansa decided not to answer, letting him get it all out. 

“No? Of course you don’t. You’re just one of those stupid bank girls with good tits that they place on the grievances to sweet talk us  _loyal_ and  _generous_ bankers into doing it  _your_ way.”

That hurt more than Sansa thought it would. Sure it helped that they let easy-going and approachable people on the post and she did know about the stereotype, but it hurt all the same.

It was a busy day as it was the last banking day of the week so everyone was hands on deck to help her. So she took a deep breath and blinked away her threatening tears. 

“Mr. Baratheon, I apologize for any inconvenience. If you would just give me a moment to get your checks–

“Then  _why_ are you still  _here?_ If you were smart you would already be handing them to me  _now._ Are you  _new?_ No, I’ve seen you before. Maybe you’re just that stupid. Maybe the bank’s not for you sweetheart,” he looked her up and down then and Sansa felt naked under his gaze and even more when he traced the side of her face with his finger. “You’d make more money in the red light district than the business strip.” 

Before Sansa could say or do anything, she saw a large hand grab Joffrey by the shoulder and shoved him hard that he almost fell flat on his back. 

It was their new security guard, Sandor Clegane. It was the first time she would meet him and already he was her hero. 

Joffrey was practically purple from anger. “You dare? You  _dare?_ Do you  _know_ who  _I_ am?” 

“Some cunt,” Sandor grunted as he challenged Joffrey’s bodyguards with a look. He towered over the two and from what Sansa heard of him, he used to work in the military but was granted an early reprieve. 

Joffrey’s lackeys scrambled to help him up but he shrugged them off and got up himself, looking murderously at Sandor. 

“You had no right to manhandle me,” he fumed.

“And you had no right to fucking harass our staff,” Sandor retorted.

“Harass! I–

“Did you or did you not make an indecent comment towards her?” 

“I did no such th–

“We can do this your way or we play the surveillance camera  _with_ audio and ask the victim and a witness?” Sandor smirked at him before turning towards her and giving a softer look. “You scared the little bird.”

He looked back at Joffrey then. “So what’s it gonna be?”

Joffrey turned around and started walking away to Sandor’s chuckling. 

“You’ll be hearing from my mother,” he shouted over his shoulder. 

Sandor was still chuckling while his partner, Brienne was calling out to everyone that the show was over and quickly started ushering everyone back to their places. 

Sansa took a deep breath and walked over to her savior, reaching up to tap him on the shoulder but as he turned to face her abruptly, she didn’t step back in time that she almost got knocked down by his massive shoulders if he didn’t suddenly catch her with his large arms. 

“Easy there, little bird.” 

“I’m not a little bird,” she frowned at him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not either,” he gave her a lopsided grin before releasing her. 

Sansa blushed for some reason but she cleared her throat and extended her hand to shake. “I just want to thank you for, well, saving me back there. And my name is–

“Sansa Stark,” he finished with a firm grasp at her hand. “I know who you are. And you are nothing like what the cunt was dicking about.” 

Sansa was surprised but incredibly touched despite the rough language. “I really want to thank you. Can I make dinner for you some time?” 

That seemed to surprise him though and Sansa couldn’t help but smile at that. “I can try and make whatever you like.” 

Though he didn’t smile and his face was still stern, his eyes were a tad soft as he nodded. “Chickens. Anything with chickens.”

Sansa wrinkled her nose then and nodded. “You like to eat chickens, yet you call me little bird? Is this some kind of a joke?” 

He gave a wicked smile then. “Some birds you eat, some birds you admire, some, well,”  he said before walking away to his post, leaving a flustered Sansa to contemplate on his words. 


	10. Jon x Sansa (Through Benjen Stark's POV): Precanon Jonsa Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You got any angsty pining!Jonsa headcanons to share? Both for Jon and Sansa? I've been craving them from other ppl lately - Anon

 

 

**Benjen Stark:**

When Benjen was called to Winterfell to personally escort Waymar Royce and his father to the Wall, he watched in surprise that Jon, his favorite nephew, quietly challenge the older and better trained Waymar to a spar.

There was nothing quiet in those Stark grey eyes of his as they held like stoking embers, a smoldering fragment that was just waiting to blaze as he held his gaze over at the Royce lad who in turn held a cocksure grin of his own.

Benjen watched as they sparred, Jon fighting with a fierceness and a determination that he never saw before. He thought on what could’ve motivated his nephew to fight with his all in what should be a friendly sparring match when a flash of red on the periphery caught his eye and there on the sidelines was his niece, Sansa, her eyes wide and worried, her tiny hands on her mouth as she watched.

And suddenly memories of Brandon dueling with the brat from the Fingers for Cat—no—memories of his other brother, Ned losing all stoic and calm when someone made a bawdy jest over Cat—and that was when Benjen looked, really looked at Jon, Jon with his all Stark features, holding both the best from Brandon and Ned, stealing glances at Sansa, his pretty niece with her mother’s long red hair and bright Tully blue eyes.

Suddenly, Jon’s moodiness during the feast, the dances—Sansa danced with Waymar, who, in Benjen’s mind was starting to see that there was some Stark blood in his features too, started making sense.

He saw them again, half-hidden and whispering in the Godswood with Sansa tending to Jon’s gash on his arm later on, and from then on, he couldn’t get the image of seeing a younger Ned or Brandon with a younger Cat from his mind. They were _half_ -siblings, yet siblings all the same. The gods were truly cruel to give them another forbidden love, ready to take away his loved ones again like Lyanna. It wasn’t right, but Benjen saw that it was  _there._

When he brought this to Ned’s attention, Ned sighed and told him two secrets and a warning. The first, that he  _knew._ The second, that all this time, Jon wasn’t  _his._ The warning, that they should do all to prevent it. And all the more that Benjen thought that the gods were cruel because even if it brought him some comfort, he agreed with Ned that this can’t be.

And years after when Jon would ride with him to the Wall and Sansa would in turn ride South, Benjen briefly slipped in telling Jon what he would be giving up, thinking somehow that maybe Ned could still stop this, stop Sansa’s betrothal and Jon’s vows to the Wall if he reveals his secret. But the resolve in both his niece and nephew’s faces as they resigned themselves to their fates won out in the end.

It was probably all for the best that there was a Stark to rule the furthest North as well as in the South.


	11. Jaime x Sansa: Imagine Dragons Song Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Whip whip, run me like a racehorse, pull me like a ripcord, break me down and build me up, I wanna be the slip slip, word upon your lip lip, letter that you rip rip, break me down and build me up, whatever it takes' + modern AU Jaime, go! from @direwolf-king-in-the-north

Sansa was still trembling from both fear and from the cold even if it’s been almost a month– _29 days and 18 hours to be exact, she counted_ –since she escaped from the King’s Landing and she  _knows_ they’ve already gained some distance. 

By  _they,_ she meant her and her unlikely savior. 

She was in a corner, crouched below a window of a dark abandoned warehouse. They had no time to look for a better place as it was a full out storm outside and they were riding a motorcycle. A flash of lightning made her jump and she clutched her knees closer to her chest, shutting her eyes as she tried to contain her shivering but she was drenched and terrified and all she wanted was to go  _home_ and see her family– _at least what’s left of them._

But closing her eyes made it worse for all she could see was that day in clear focus. 

She had come to King’s Landing to help her father in campaigning for Mayor Robert Baratheon’s re-election. Everything was going smoothly until election day when Mayor Robert was assassinated by gunshot and most if not all of his supporters were either shot dead or arrested after being rained with bullets. 

She could still remember hearing shot after shot after shot that her father’s large hands were trying to muffle as they covered her ears while he shielded her body with his down low on the floor. 

And once they were both hauled to stand, the last image of Ned Stark being alive was him telling her he loved her before getting shot in front of her. 

She could still remember all the blood she had to wash as she cried crumbled on the bathroom floor and under the splay of the shower. But no matter what she did, she could still smell her father’s blood in her hair, on her skin, under her nails… 

The days after that was a maelstrom of threats, interrogations, coercions, and even more death. She wasn’t the cherished fiancee of the mayor’s son anymore. Joffrey as well as Myrcella, Tommen, and first wife Cersei were shot dead as well. She was being pushed to wed Ramsay Bolton instead, the deranged son of the  _newly elected Mayor_ of King’s Landing, Roose Bolton. 

She was a prisoner.

Until…until Jaime Lannister, of course. Jaime was as much a prisoner as her as well only he held more  _freedom_ being the sole Lannister left and they needed him for Casterly just as they need her for Winterfell. His brother Tyrion was last seen with her mother and Robb who were assassinated in Riverrun as well and presumed dead. 

And as if summoned, she felt the back of a cold finger lightly brushing the side of her face before her blue eyes met concerned dark green ones. 

He tried to give a small smile, brushing some of her wet hair back. “We’re safe. I promise, you didn’t I?” he whispered gently. 

Sansa nodded then heaved a sigh of relief and a wave of affection came over that made her tentatively reach out to trace the long scar that ran diagonally from his cheek to a corner of his mouth. A scar that he bore after taking a blow meant for her. 

He caught her hand then and held it to his face, sighing before shooting her a  look. “You’re cold.  _Too_ cold.” 

But before she could say anything, he brought her hands in between his and blew on it before rubbing them. 

“I couldn’t find anything resembling a blanket or clothes. It’s junk and useless crap. I’m sorry,” he said, his voice holding some bite but not from anger, she knew, but from frustration. 

Sansa pulled her hands away from his then and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his neck that was still cold and slick from both sweat and rain. 

She felt his strong arms around her then tight. 

“I-it’s okay. You’ve done so much already. More than enough. I can’t b-begin to t-think of h-how to-to-to rep-pay–if you did-did-din’t c-come w-when you—” 

“Shhhh. We don’t have to talk about it,” he soothed before pulling away slightly but his eyes were tight and was trained on her mouth and this was when she realized her teeth were chattering. 

He looked at her apologetically. “We have to get you out of that wet clothes.” 

“S-so do y-you,” Sansa stuttered, holding herself now to keep from shivering. 

He stood up then and turned around. “You need to take your wet clothes off. I’ll give you some privacy.”

Sansa bolted up just as Jaime started walking away and grabbed his shirt. “D-don’t leave m-me!”

Jaime looked torn then and Sansa knew why. She didn’t know when it started but sometimes she would catch his gaze linger and he always always touched her tentatively and gently. She knew because somewhere along the way she felt the same. 

At first it was just gratitude but then, all those nights where they were huddled together–how he showed he actually  _cared_ for her for reasons she couldn’t understand, she was starting to fall in love with him. 

And just one day it hit her. All those meetings… all those functions during the campaign, the harmless flirtation…. weren’t actually harmless. 

But she always thought that was just how he was, a notorious flirt who found enjoyment in teasing her inexperience. Yet the way he was with her during this whole escape said something else, something more. 

“P-please s-s-stay,” she pleaded and cursed herself for stammering but she couldn’t help it. She wanted warmth.  _His_ warmth. “W-we c-could k-k-keep each o-o-t-ther w-warm,” she tried to smile while her eyes tried to convey what she truly felt. 

She watched him swallow deeply before turning around again and started wordlessly stripping. 

Sansa started doing the same but found that she couldn’t undo the buttons on her shirt because her hands were trembling doubly, from the cold, and from her nerves. 

Jaime already saw her naked when he found her blue and hysterical, crumbled on the shower tiles. And after he made sure she was dressed and warm, he told her he was breaking both of them out of there if it was the last thing he would do. 

And all those nights of hiding and sharing a bed whether on a haystack or on a cheap hotel only made her want to just  _be_ with him. And there were mornings she  _knew_ he wanted it too but was being respectful, making her fall for him more. 

“Are you done?” Jaime called out. 

“I-I n-need h-help.”

Jaime turned to face her then and though his eyes darkened he gave her a sad apologetic smile once more as he knelt in front of her. 

“I have to do this, you know I have to right?” 

Sansa nodded and she wanted to scream that she trusted him completely but she was too cold. 

Jaime kissed her forehead then and quickly helped her out of her clothes until all was left was her underwear and this was where she realized Jaime was only wearing nothing but his black boxers. 

When he was done, he sat beside her but faced the other way. Sansa immediately pressed her back against his and let out a breath when he felt his warmth.

“H-how are you so w-warm?” she clutched her knees to her chest tighter and closed her eyes. 

He felt him chuckle. “I’m a hot blooded stud. I can’t help it.” 

Sansa chuckled with him instead of rolling her eyes but then a shiver came over her that made Jaime sigh and before she knew it, her head was resting on his chest as his arms wound around her, rubbing her arm and back. 

“Feeling better?”

Sansa nodded her reply against his chest, feeling incredibly better quickly as she wound her arms around his back, causing Jaime to pause for a moment. 

They stayed that way for a while, the sound of the storm rattling against the glass windows was the only thing they heard. 

“Jaime?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you save me?”

“Hey you’re not stammering anymore,” he dodged but Sansa wouldn’t have any of it as she lifted her head to look at him. 

“You could’ve just escaped alone.”

He cradled the back of her neck then and looked at her fiercely. “And  _leave_ you? Not a chance.” 

Sansa frowned. “I wouldn’t mind if they killed me,” her eyes misting instantaneously, knowing that she never really did get the time to grieve. Was Arya alive? Was she still in Braavos? Did they get her too? What of Bran? Rickon? Last she heard they were missing when their manor was burned to the ground. 

She felt fingers brushing her cheek until they made her look up at him and Sansa was stunned with how intense Jaime was looking at her. “Don’t  _ever_ say that again.”

Sansa closed her eyes and cried harder while Jaime held her to him tightly. “I can’t help it. What if they’re all dead? What if I’m the only one left? I feel so alone.” 

He felt her stoking her hair and kissing the side of her head. “Me too.”

Sansa stopped crying and looked up at him then. 

Jaime was just as alone as she was. 

But not right now, are they? 

No. They’re not. 

He’s here. 

She’s here. 

Pushed with sudden confidence and resolve, Sansa leaned up, grab Jaime’s face, and kissed him. 

Kissed him hard and desperate until he was being pushed away but gently. 

If it weren’t for Jaime breathing as heavily as she was and his eyes dark with wanting but tight with disbelief, she would’ve taken it as a rejection. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I love you,” Sansa blurted out, embarrassed at first but relieved at the same time because this? All of these feelings? It’s been there, long before Jaime rescued her. She just didn’t know it then. 

Jaime’s eyes softened and his mouth lifted slightly as he brushed her hair back and held her face. “No you don’t, sweet girl. You’re  _grateful,_ there’s a difference.” 

She stood up and shook her head frantically. “While I am grateful, it’s been there, in here,” she pointed to her chest. “I just didn’t allow myself to believe it then. Don’t you–don’t–I thought,” she ducked her head then chastising herself. Maybe she read it all wrong. Maybe Jaime had another reason for keeping her alive. Maybe it was only for her father, the one man who was bold enough to defended Jaime when he was accused and tried for murder he was innocent of. 

But then suddenly the last thing she heard was chuckling before her mouth was assaulted by lips, by teeth, by tongue as she was pressed against a wall.

Sansa gasped as he released her mouth only to attack the length of her neck with words and kisses. 

“Foolish girl. You  _know_ why I rescued you,” he growled into her skin before marking it as his.

Sansa pulled at his hair then and narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re as much a fool as I am. I love you and it could kill me, and if you love me back, it could kill us both.” 

He hitched her up then making her gasp loudly that she barely wrapped her legs around him. “The so be it,” he rasped before taking her mouth again. 

Her hands kept running and pulling his hair earning delicious groans from him as he traced her lobe with his tongue and bit. “I love you. I knew I wasn’t supposed to, but I couldn’t stop.” He kissed a trail down her cheek and back to her neck. “You make it extremely hard, Sansa Stark.”

Sansa kissed what she could reach just as desperately and clutched at him as tightly as he could, wanting him closer and closer. “Why would you think you weren’t supposed to?”

“You don’t deserve to be with someone tainted,” she noted the sadness in his tone and wouldn’t have it as he grabbed his face with both hands. 

“I choose  _you._ I’ve always chosen you. I  _want_ you. Not just for tonight. Not just until the danger passes. I want–no– _need_ you. Alwa–

She didn’t get to finish once more as Jaime kissed her harder than before, with Sansa feeling him smile against her lips before he nipped her lower lip as he ground his hips against her. She groaned loudly when she felt all trace of doubt that he wanted her back when he pressed himself to her again. 

“You should really choose your words, Sansa. You don’t know how much effect you have on me,” his voice low and rough, making her feel both hot and cold and bursting with confidence. 

“Fuck me, Jaime. I want you to  _show_ me how I affect you. Fuck me. Show me now,” she demanded after nipping his upper lip too. 

He made her look at him then and there was no mistaking the desire in those eyes. “Are you sure? Because if we do this, there’s no going back.”

She gave her answer in a kiss. “I don’t want to  _ever_ go back. Take me there, Jaime. Take me far away.” 

He kissed her back then, holding her up with one arm as his other began exploring. 

Soon enough he felt his warm mouth on her nipple followed by his clever tongue. If she was drenched before, she’s dripping now. 

Sansa kissed the scruff of his chin and down down down his chest while she tried grinding her hips against his. 

Jaime groaned when she licked his collar and scratched his back.

“I can’t wait anymore,” he panted against her shoulder. 

Sansa nodded at him. “Then don’t.”

He ripped her underwear then, pushed his down, and in one earth shattering moment, he entered her slick,  a string of expletives and moans leaving their mouths. 

“Fuck.  _Fuck,_ Sansa you feel too fucking good,” he said as he started thrusting.

Sansa held on tight, trying to match his rhythm. “Don’t stop. Fuck. Jaime. Jaime.  _Jaime.”_

He went faster once she started chanting his name over and over spurring him on as he sang hers back. 

They jumped slightly when the room was flooded with light followed by the loudest crack of thunder but if anything else, it only spurred them more. “Harder. I want it harder. I’m not going to break.”

Jaime pulled out then and turned her around and began pounding her from behind as Sansa braced herself on the wall, one arm snaking behind her so she could kiss him. 

She was so close, she let go of the wall and let Jaime’s arms support her as her other hand reached to grab his ass, that she squeezed and pulled closer. 

“Naughty girl,” he growled near her ear, giving her own a squeeze and a slap that almost made her go over. “ _My_ naughty girl.” 

“Oh God,” she bit her lip. “Yours, only yours.” 

“Good, because all this,”  he cupped her breast then and reached down to rub at her, “All this is  _mine._ And I don’t like sharing what’s mine.” 

Sansa turned around abruptly then and shoved at him, causing Jaime to look at her before smirking once he saw Sansa giving him a saucy look as she shoved him again and nodded on the floor.

Jaime grinned widely, immediately laying on the floor, watching as Sansa straddled him before sinking against his length. 

His eyes rolled back as his head fell back once he was inside her delicious heat. 

This was Sansa. 

Sansa Stark. 

His forbidden fruit. 

His one weakness. 

Riding him like there was no tomorrow. 

He sat up then and suckled her breast earning more of those lovely sounds of hers as they moved frantically below. 

She was close. 

He was close. 

He held her face in one hand while he twined their other as he kissed her. 

He saved her because he was selfish. 

He couldn’t bear to see her marry into both their family’s traitors. 

He couldn’t bear to see her with anyone if he was being honest. 

He was going to take her far away, where she could be safe and loved and cherished. Away from everything and start fresh and maybe she could learn to love him as he loved her.

He just didn’t imagine that day was now. 

In an abandoned warehouse stuck in the middle of a storm with nothing but their body heat to keep them warm. 

He felt her straining so he gently lowered her and took over, taking care not to put too much of his weight over her as he kissed all over her face. 

She was here with him. Under him. Taking him. Letting him take her. 

Jaime would take her anywhere she wanted. 

“I’m so close, don’t stop, please don’t stop, Jaime,”  she scratched at his back and wrapped her long legs around him. 

“Never.”

She came with his name on her lips, one hand pulling his hair, the other, clutched his back and Jaime never saw her more beautiful than now. 

He came not long after, her name swallowed by her mouth as she kissed him and kissed him.

Jaime collapsed beside her, panting and sweating, an arm keeping her in place as she snuggled against his side, her hot breath making his overheated chest shiver with more desire. 

He would take her again. He was sure. But only if she wanted more. 

More lightning and thunder but not a word from both of them.

Jaime felt patterns being traced lower and lower along his torso, stirring him from almost falling asleep. 

He caught her hand just as it grazed his hip. “What are you doing?” 

She grinned up at him. “You, hopefully, in a couple of minutes.”

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose then and chuckled. “What have I done?”

Sansa kissed his shoulder. “Well, me.” 

He hovered over her then and brushed his nose against her before kissing her again, vowing to keep her safe even if it was the last thing he does. 

But the sound of tires were heard outside causing both of them to scramble for their clothes and hide. 

Jaime pulled at Sansa then and pushed her inside one of the storage rooms.  She was trembling and her eyes were wide with fear. He cradled her face. “I’ll distract them and then you get the bike and drive just like I taught you and head East. Head for your aunt in the Vale. Your great uncle the Blackfish is waiting. They’ll keep you safe.”

Sansa refused to let go of him then, shaking her head. “No! No! Don’t leave me, don’t Jaime–No!”

His heart constricted but he couldn’t save them both if that was the Boltons out there. 

He brushed her cheek and kissed her once softly, before pressing his forehead against hers. “Sansa, my love. We don’t have that much time. This is the only way.”

“No. If you die I’m as good as dead.”

“Sansa–

“No.” She looked at him steely then. “Together or not at all.”

Jaime swallowed then and wanted to protest but Sansa held no ounce of doubt that he finally nodded. “Together or not at all,” he whispered back. 

Sansa gave a sigh before pulling him inside the room with her and started kissing him. 

Jaime kissed her back and held her tightly to him. Apologizing to Ned Stark for failing to protect her.

Both of them chose to ignore the sound of doors opening and heavy footsteps thundering across the floors, and chose to spend what little time they had getting lost in each other instead.

Outside it was hard to tell who the tall and lean age-hardened man was who was overseeing everything, his blue eyes firm and stoic as his men surrounded the area. 

“There’s no more need to hide,” he said, his voice hoarse and smoky as he waited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Together or not at all.” - Amy Pond, Dr. Who


	12. Jon x Sansa: LOTR AU "Where Will We Go?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jon x Sansa maybe in a lotr crossover? Or some other crossover of your choice? - @riachan

_“Why did you follow me?”_  Jon spoke to her in Sindarin, frustration evident in his tone after pulling her towards the path behind the trees away from his companions. 

Sansa didn’t reply, just kept her gaze straight at him until her eyes saw the glint of silver hidden inside his tunic. 

He followed her sight and immediately tightened his cloak to conceal it, despite the futility of it, choosing to continue glaring at her.  _“You may be immortal but you could still be captured,”_ he continued angrily.  _“Why aren’t you on the ship–”_ His eyes widened then when he realized just what she’s done. 

Jon’s hands flew to her face then, his grey eyes pleading that this wasn’t real. But her blue eyes just looked back, steady and determined. Her skin was cool and as soft as he remembered beneath his fingers and forehead where he pressed, trying to suppress the agony he felt. 

 _“Tell me this is a dream, tell me this is not real. You were meant to sail to the Night Lands. You were meant to be away where there is peace,_ ” he shut his eyes.  _“Tell me you did not give up your immortality for me,”_  he whispered. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was already resigned to die for his cause and be at peace, knowing Sansa would be safe and forever untouched with pain. 

He felt her hands then, cradling his wrists as she pulled back to meet him, a sad smile on her ethereal face. 

“I’ve made my choice, my love,” she said softly and plainly, while a hand slid down to trace the evenstar jewel she gave him. 

Jon felt like crying then, part in mourning, part in elation as his own hand covered hers against his chest. “Sansa, while I am happy to receive your love, I can not bear - I  _will_ not bear it if anything befell you. Your father showed me your fate.” 

Sansa shook her head then and brushed her nose against his. “ _Ada,_ showed us only death.” 

She gently took his hand and placed it on her belly.  _“I have seen life,”_ she gave him a hopeful smile. 

Jon stared at her in shock as he realized what she was saying before breaking into a smile, grabbing both her hands and kissing her knuckles one by one. Both of them sharing a smile before suddenly his faded away. 

Sansa caressed his cheek. “What’s wrong, my love?” 

“Now, I cannot, under any circumstance, fail,” he looked at her with both worry and determination. 

Sansa took her hands and cradled his face. “You will not. I saw it in a dream.” 

He kissed her then, his arms bringing her to him tightly. Jon was terrified. Completely terrified. He knew the tale of a son of man falling in love with an elf. Beren and Luthien were their names and though their love withstood the test of time, it came with no less amount of sorrow, of trials, and of pain. He would rather kill himself than watch Sansa get hurt. 

Although he wanted her, he wanted this, he wanted her alive more. Hence why he tried to leave her, persuade her to take her final journey. 

But she chose him. 

And he’d be damned if he would do something idiotic to make her regret her choice. 

Sansa smiled at him, her blue eyes glowing. “Do you remember what I asked you that night we were reunited?” 

He kissed her nose then and nuzzled her cheek. “I do.” 

She kissed him once, and softly, looking directly into his eyes as they held their hands up together.  _“Where will you go?”_

He tightened his hold on her hands and leaned closer. “Where will  _we_ go?” 


	13. Arthur x Lyanna: Christmas AU "Proper Northern Welcome"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: can you write a lyanna x arthur christmas fic please? not necesarly modern-au (even if I like mistletoe's kisses) but with snow and cold -that Arthur hates. if you don't want, it's okay! I love your work :D - Anonymous

[](https://ladywolfmd.tumblr.com/)Lyanna’s hand stopped midway from the door knob when he heard a round of sneezing behind it. 

_Poor Arthur._

She was overjoyed when he agreed to come home North with her for the holidays but it seems that Arthur wasn’t used to the cold, much more, snow. They had just arrived from King’s Landing and Lyanna just wanted to check up on him. 

Slowly, she pushed their door open and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted her.

Even miserable looking, Arthur was damn adorable. He was wearing so many layers, including the Stark sweater her mother knitted for him, one hand holding a box of tissues, the other rubbing his arm while his nose was completely red, his purple eyes watery.  

When he saw Lyanna enter, he gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’ll get used to it eventually. Don’t worry about me. Can I help your parents or your brothers in any way?” She knew he was just trying to be discreet about it but she could tell he hated the cold. 

Lyanna smirked as she walked over to him. She dragged a finger up his arm before she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Not a thing until the morning. Mother insisted.” 

Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist but still looked at her embarrassed. Lyanna knew how nervous he was, coming here. But Lyanna made sure to shout at her brothers not to give him a hard time after also talking to her parents. “Are you sure?” 

Lyanna nodded. “Besides, everyone heard you sneeze a hundred times. They’ll let you off the hook for now,” she winked. 

Arthur sighed. “I wish I’d gone North before. This cold is completely new to me. Never thought I’d miss the sun so much.”

She gave him a look then that made his own eyes darken in response. “Well, then we just have to find ways to keep you warm,” she pressed her body against his.

Both arms wrapped around her then. “Oh?” He grinned knowingly. 

Lyanna nodded and leant closer. “Mmhm. Can’t have you die from freezing. We know  _many_ ways.”

His eyes glinted with interest but before he leant down to kiss her, he had to move his face away at the last minute to start a sneezing fit once again. 

Lyanna couldn’t help but giggle as she took the box of tissues he dropped, pulled one, and handed it to him. 

After he had blown his nose and took deep breaths, he sighed again, his cheeks flushed from both embarrassment and from the fit. “Sorry.”

She was about to reassure him when a deep booming voice made them jump apart. 

“Lyanna? How is he? Is he dead?” 

Lyanna rolled her eyes while Arthur chuckled. “Go away Brandon!” 

Her door was suddenly pushed open enough to allow her older brother’s head to stick in, his face breaking into his annoying grin as he took them in. “Well, at least he’s sick enough not to defile my baby sister tonight. You look like shit man.” 

Lyanna chucked a pillow at him that he dodged with the door, his laugh made her even more annoyed. 

“Maybe Benjen should sleep with you guys,” and before Lyanna could chuck another pillow at him, her younger brother was pushed inside with a shocked look on his face. “Keep your sister from attacking her poor boyfriend, Ben.” 

_That’s it._

Brandon used Benjen as a shield, laughing as Lyanna stalked over them, ready to give Brandon a piece of her mind when suddenly her other brother Ned went inside and quietly pulled Brandon outside, smiling apologetically at Arthur. 

“Ahh Ned, you’re no fun,” Brandon grumbled but let himself be pulled away by Ned eventhough they all knew he could easily overpower him. Before he was out the door, he made a  _I’m watching you_ gesture to Arthur who gulped. 

“Trust me, that was more for me, than you,” Lyanna snickered and expected Arthur to follow but he was quiet. It was only then that she realized Benjen was still inside and was giving Arthur an odd look. 

“Oh for crying out loud, not you too Ben!” 

Benjen broke into a grin then. “Ah, I was just about to warn Arthur about you but,” he looked at Arthur anyway and gave a salute. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.” 

Lyanna chucked a pillow at him then that he caught and threw back, almost hitting her in the face if it wasn’t for Arthur’s quick reflexes. 

She grinned up at him then. “My hero.” 

“Ugh.  _Marry_ him,” Benjen grumbled before finally leaving, closing the door behind him. 

Lyanna rolled her eyes again. “Brothers.” 

Arthur chuckled. “So…should I be worried?” 

She blinked. “About them? No way.” 

He laughed again and shook his head. “No, I meant. Should I be worried about the…battles to come? Because your brother is right… I’m much too cold to fight back.” 

She smirked at the implication. “How cold are you?” 

He faked a shiver but his arms were already going around hers. “Very.” 

Lyanna pulled away from him and pushed him towards the bed, then straddled him. 

“Well if you give me your complete surrender now, I promise to…warm you up in exchange.” 

Arthur’s eyes bulged before he maneuvered himself to be able to grab a tissue from the discarded box on the floor and waved it in front of her, grinning. 

“Excellent choice. Now let me give you a proper Northern welcome."


	14. Jon x Sansa: Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon gets an SOS from Jon asking him to bail him out from Sansa's office.  
> (Inspired by the picture below and from that one FRIENDS episode with Chandler and Rachel's boss.

[Theon’s phone buzzed in his pocket]

Theon: ( What does Snow want this time?)

Jon: Theon help me!

Theon: What u do this time?!

Jon: Don’t laugh. I’m in a REAL crisis here and I’m calling bro code so shut it

Theon: Fien. Txt me where to bail you

Jon: …

Jon: …

My boss’ office.

Theon: Wait wait wait. Your boss. As in. Sansa Stark, the Red Wolf.

Jon: yes

Theon: Interesting

on: Focus pls!

Theon: Why do you need bailing?

Jon: Just get here NOW

Theon: Pics or Nothing

(Theon almost dropped his phone as he started laughing at a pants-less Snow, handcuffed to his boss’ desk drawer).

Jon: NOW will you come?

Theon: Have YOU

Jon: THEON

Theon: Fine fine I’ll bring my toolbox. Daaaayum Snow. Like seriously, daaaaayum son

Theon: Where is she?

(Jon Snow calling…)

Theon: Lo?

Jon: (whispering) she got called in a meeting before we could even—shit man just please help me. What if her father or brother finds me here?!

Theon: Okay, okay I’m on my—

(Sound of door opening)

Unknown voice 1: Sansa usually keeps her—Shit! Jon! What in the seven hells are you—Uhh mother I think Sansa left it at my office after all

Unknown voice 2: Nonsense she always keeps her—BY THE SEVEN! JON?!

Jon: A-a pleasant evening Mrs. Stark.

Theon still on the line: Oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send a prompt in tumblr @ladywolfmd :)


End file.
